Such devices provide a rolling bearing of which one of the rings is rotatable and the other is fixed, the rotary ring being provided with a radial engagement surface intended to come into contact with the end of the diaphragm fingers of the clutch.
A non-rotating operating element supports the rolling bearing, and, under the action of a control member (mechanical, electrical or hydraulic), moves the bearing in an axial direction so as to press the engagement surface of the rotary ring against the diaphragm of the clutch and actuate the clutch mechanism.
In order to limit wear by friction between the fingers of the diaphragm and the rotating ring during disengagement and clutch manoeuvres, it is possible to fix on the rotating race a wear ring of polymeric material. For details on such a wear ring, one can for example refer to the patent application FR-A1-2 887 312.
In the bearing described in this prior art document, a holding plate is provided on the rotating ring to ensure the retention of the wear ring on the rotating ring. However, this solution has the disadvantage of increasing the number of components of the bearing to be manufactured, stored and assembled.
The present invention aims to overcome this disadvantage.